


Emile, Emile

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Sexual Content, Spoilers, the tags themselves are spoilers. but idk what to tell you. its been 4 months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: He held her like Emile did, said her name like Emile did. Even after all those years, she remembered.





	Emile, Emile

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 28: Incest)
> 
> if youre gonna comment to complain about this do us both a favor and do something else instead because i delete comments i dont like with startling speed
> 
> song: 99 by barns courtney

Mercedes realized who Jeritza really was after they had been with each other twice. The first time, she hadn't paid attention to any of his little tics, she was too focused on her satisfaction. The second time, though, made her realize. She was more in tune with him, then, feeling the smaller things. He held her like Emile did, said her name like Emile did. Even after all those years, she remembered. There was no way he’d forgotten her, she refused to believe it, but if he remembered her, he didn’t mention it.

That was for the best, she thought. He had his own life by then, and it didn’t involve her. She was happy that he didn’t say anything. Emile was always the kind of person who didn’t like saying things if they caused a stir, he was the kind that pushed away the people who did. Mercedes wasn’t one of those people, but that was a long time ago. So maybe he would push her away if she spoke.

That was why she only said something to him if they were going to the bedroom. That was her only chance to touch him, to hear his voice outside of low growls. It was little more than eye contact, in the dining hall, on the training grounds, near the lake. She merely had to look at him, and he knew to come to her room that night.

She’d give him that look, then think about him all day. Think about the beautiful moment when Jeritza,  _ Emile _ took his mask off, finally looked her in the eye, with the sad gaze of a little boy that he’d always had. He never kept it off. She had to beg him to take it off for several nights before he did, but even then, he only left it off during foreplay. After that, it was back on his face, right before he pushed inside of her.

Contrary to what some might have imagined—only imagined, Mercedes thought fondly, because he’d admitted sheepishly that she was his first—he was gentle with her. He knew his strength, he knew what he could have done to her if he wished, but he was never anything but considerate. He preferred to be on top, and she let him, and he showed no signs of domination otherwise. If anything, she was leading.

Mercedes would ask him, with begging eyes, to go faster or harder, or to lift her legs just so, or to kiss her, and he’d do it without hesitation. He hadn’t changed at all. Jeritza was still Emile, eager to please his sister and to be led by her. She missed it all...she missed doting on him, she missed caring for him. Sometimes it made her sick, knowing that what used to be an innocent love had spiralled into something so disgusting. But at least she had him with her. He was touching her again, loving her again. 

At the same time, she saw him in a new light. The way Emile grimaced when he came wasn’t familiar, it was never something she had the (not pleasure, she shouldn’t call it pleasure, there was no way she was allowed to call it pleasure)  _ experience _ of seeing him that way. She’d never heard him grunt and groan as he pulled out of her, finishing himself with one, two, three strokes and emptying himself on her stomach.

He wasn’t looking for kids, he’d said, or a relationship. Mercedes wasn’t either—but if a relationship got him to stay, the one person who truly needed and loved her...

It didn’t matter. All she had was her imagination. 

After the first couple of nights, she somehow trapped him into pillow talk. Emile was socially awkward as a boy, and it hadn’t changed; Jeritza simply played it off as not wanting to talk. Mercedes knew the truth. He had a lot to say. Didn’t he want to say it to her? At least he stayed to listen to her. Others, he would have just walked away.

“I know you don’t want kids,” Mercedes said, her fingers tap-tap-tapping on his side. He was still ticklish there, he hadn’t grown out of it. “But if I had a child—a son—I think I’d name him Emile.”

Jeritza didn’t react. He was so stone-faced that Mercedes wondered if she’d merely imagined their past together. Then, he sat up, gathering his clothes. He was cutting it short. “Nice name.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the other day 28 prompts were kinda ass and also this was fun to write /shrug


End file.
